Rainy Days
by Onee-sama
Summary: One Shot, 1x2, slight shonen ai (means a realtionship between two males); Heero Yuy walks home after a long day at work, whenn...


Tilte: Rainy Days  
  
Author: Onee-sama  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairing: 1+2  
  
Warnings: AU,   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't get any money out of this. (sad thing but true)   
  
AN: Hey out there, how are ya? I just wanted to tell ya, that I'm from Germany, so  
  
my English isn`t the best... to put it nicely ^_^°   
  
I love Gundam Wing and especially Heero and Duo... even more so when they're   
  
together ^__^ !! My favourite pairing! Just wanted to say that.  
  
If you find any mistakes in my English (and I´m sure you do), don't hesitate and  
  
tell me, please!  
  
And now, have fun with the fic !!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rainy Days  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy walked down a lonely street on the way to his apartment. He was lost in  
  
his thoughts and the rain that was pouring down on him didn't really help his troubled  
  
mind.  
  
// I hate rainy days. The streets are too empty and everybody is in a bad mood. It's the   
  
same with me. I feel lonelier than ever, I'm all wet and there's still half an  
  
hour to walk until I'm home. Home... that's not the right word... it's just the place  
  
I'm living in, but not a real home. It means nothing to me. //  
  
Unconciously he walked slower and finally stopped. Looking to the side he saw the  
  
entrance to the old citypark.  
  
// It's been long since the last time I was in there... maybe... walking home through  
  
the park wouldn't be much longer. It's a change from the gray of the streets. //  
  
He entered the park and walked along the path not really looking at anything.  
  
When he came to the little lake he stopped again and watched the raindrops fall  
  
onto the water, fascinated by the sight. He stood there for a while, just staring  
  
at the scene in front of him and was yet again lost in his thoughts, when...  
  
" Hey there, you don't mind me joining you here, do you?"  
  
Heero turned in the direction of the voice and saw a man walking up to him and  
  
stopping at his side. He was about the same age as Heero himself - or at least he  
  
looked like it - and had a small smile on his lips while his eyes were fixed on the  
  
water.  
  
" Nice place, huh?"  
  
The man turned his face towards Heero, smile still in place. Heero just stared at him  
  
and nodded slowly. That smile grew wider.  
  
" My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you!"  
  
He helt his hand out and for a few seconds Heero just looked at it. Then he looked  
  
up at his face again, took the hand an shook it.  
  
" Heero Yuy."   
  
Releasing the hand again, Heero looked back at the water. He felt the eyes of the  
  
other man... Duo... on his face and after a few moments he faced him again. That  
  
smile was still there and it was a warm and lovely smile. He looked in Duos eyes and  
  
was lost in his deep and shining violet pools.  
  
" You're lookin' lonely. Need some company?"  
  
Heero snapped out of his trance and looked surprised and a little confused at Duo.  
  
" 'Coz I'm lonely, too. And everybody needs a little company."  
  
He thought a little about the things Duo had just said and finally nodded.  
  
" My apartment's just on the other side of the park, want to come? Maybe for  
  
some tea or coffee? Actually, my coffee is pretty good, belive me."  
  
Heero considered his options for a moment and finally nodded. It wasn't really a  
  
hard decision. A lonely apartment or the company of Duo, who seemed pretty nice  
  
and handsome.  
  
Duo's smile got even brighter. A smile just for Heero and he in return answered it  
  
with a little smile of himself. Duo attached himself to Heero's arm and they walked  
  
together trough the rest of the park and to Duo's apartment.  
  
// Maybe... maybe rainy days aren't that bad... at least not if there is someone to   
  
stay with. //  
  
END  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
So.... what do you think? Bad? Good? please tell me!! It was the first ficy I ever  
  
wrote AND its the first in English for me, too.  
  
I was in a kind of bad mood and started writing it and in the end my mood was much  
  
better than before.  
  
If it was to horrible just tell me and I will never write any English Fanfiction again.   
  
Well, I still hope you all liked it   
  
cya ^__^  
  
Onee-sama 


End file.
